Tom & Jerry (TaoRis Fanfiction)
by Lee Hyo Khe
Summary: Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?/Jika kau kalah maka kau harus menuruti keinginanku dan mengakui pada semua orang jika kau menyukai Kris/Oke,Siapa takut.


. **Tom & Jerry**

**TaoRis Fanfiction **

**. Romance/ Fluffy**

_Disclaimmer_ : **Chara isn't mine but this Story's be mine**

_Warning_ : **Aneh/Thypo's/Cerita pasaran yang bikin mual.**

**So... Don't like,Don't read! Oke...?**

.

BRUKK!

" Ish! Menyebalkan ! " gerutu _namja_ manis itu sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kantin itu secara kasar, membuat keempat _namja_ lainnya menatapnya dengan heran.

" Heh...? Kau kenapa lagi Tao ? Dikerjain lagi oleh Kris ? "tanya seorang _namja_ bertag name Baekhyun pada _namja_ yang baru saja duduk itu.  
Tao,_namja_ manis dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya yang membuatnya nampak seperti mata panda itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

" Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia _hyung_..." jawabnya dengan sebal,membuat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya jengah.

" Memangnya apalagi yang dilakukannya padamu heum..? " tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil mengelus pundak _namja_ yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

" Dia merampas dompetku tadi pagi dan membuatku kelaparan karna tak bisa membeli makanan hingga sekarang ..." adu Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

" Astaga! Kris benar benar sudah kelewatan! Ya sudah, pesan makanan sana,nanti biar _hyung_ yang membayarnya.. " titah Baekhyun pada _namja_ panda ini. " Woah..Benarkah _hyung_...? _Ne ne, gomawo_ Baekkie _hyung_.." sahut Tao tersenyum senang,lalu ia segera berlari menuju counter untuk memesan makanannya.

Sementara ketiga _namja_ lainnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Melihat Tom and Jerry yang sedang bertengkar itu sudah biasa bagi mereka.

Ya ,Tom and Jerry,-begitulah teman teman mereka menyebutnya-.  
Siapa yang tak kenal pasangan kucing dan tikus ini.  
Kris-_namja_ terpopuler di SM HighSchool itu memang terkenal sangat senang membully _hobaenya_ ini,meski awalnya Tao tak pernah menanggapinya,Kris tetap saja membullynya. Setiap mereka bertemu pastilah akan terjadi keributan karna Kris yang selalu menjahilinya. Dan itu tanpa seorangpun yang tahu apa alasannya. Kecuali Kris sendiri dan juga Tao -mungkin.

" Memangnya kau punya masalah apa sih dengan Kris sampai sampai kau terus dikerjai olehnya Panda ? " kini giliran _namja_ yang bertag name Kim Joon Myeon alias Suho yang bertanya saat Tao sudah kembali mendudukkan diri dikursinya. Tao hanya mengendikan bahunya.

" Ku rasa Kris tidaklah seperti itu sebelumnya pada yang lain "lanjutnya lagi dan diangguki oleh teman temannya yang lain.

" Itu salahmu juga Panda,kenapa dari awal kau tak menuruti saja kemauannya heum..? " celetuk _namja_ tinggi ber tag name Park Chanyeol,membuat keempat pasang mata lainnya menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

" Hhhh, Kris bilang alasannya membullymu itu,karna saat pertemuan pertama kalian dulu, kau tak mau memanggilnya dengan panggilan _gege_ seperti yang ia mau. " jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

" Hah! Jadi dia membully Tao setiap hari hanya karna alasan yang sepele seperti itu..? Astaga! Dia benar benar keterlaluan. Dan sejak kapan ia jadi gila pangkat seperti itu " timpal Baekhyun geram.

" Iya, kau benar Baekhyun-ah,aku juga tak menyangka Kris akan sekonyol ini.. " giliran kini _namja_ berpipi chubby bertag name Xiumin yang angkat bicara.

" Heh? Itukan bukan salahku,dan selama ini aku juga menghormatinya dengan memanggilnya _sunbae_, Chanyeol _hyung_. " Tao membela diri.

" Entahlah,aku juga tak tahu pasti. Yang jelas,jika kau tak mau mengalah, maka permusuhan antara kalian akan terus berlanjut ." timpal Chanyeol mulai terlihat jengah.

" No! Aku tidak salah kok,kalaupun ada yang harus mengalah,harusnya dia yang mengalah _hyung_. Dan satu hal lagi,aku tak takut padanya sedikitpun ." sahut Tao santai.  
Lagi,keempat _sunbaenya_ itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah melihat sikap keras kepalanya.

.

.

.

.  
. " Ya! _Eonnie_,Diulang tahunmu nanti malam kau mau kado apa dariku ? " tanya seorang _yeoja_ bertag name Yuri pada _yeoja_ disampingnya saat ini.  
Mereka berjalan melewati meja dimana Tao dan teman temannya sedang berkumpul.

" Euhmmm... Apa ya? Ah Yuri-ah, aku tak mau kado apapun darimu,tapi bantu aku untuk bisa mengundang Kris _oppa_ datang ke pestaku nanti malam _ne_.." jawab _yeoja_ bertag name Tiffany itu sambil mendudukkan diri disalah satu bangku dikantin itu,tak jauh dari meja Tao dan teman temannya.

" _Mwo_? Ish! Kau curang _eonnie_, mana boleh begitu, aku kan juga mau datang dengan Kris _oppa_. " jawab Yuri sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

" Ayolah Yuri-ah,bantu aku _ne ne ne._.." rajuk Tiffani pada sahabatnya itu.  
Meski dengan tak rela Yuri akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyetujui permintaan Tiffany. " _Gomawo saengie._.." Tiffany tersenyum cerah.

.

" Ish, dasar _yeoja yeoja_ genit! " gumam Tao pelan mendengar obrolan dua orang _yeoja_ itu.  
Keempat _hyungnya_ itu kembali terkekeh ," Kenapa panda ? Apa kau iri dengan Kris _eoh_...? Atau malah kau juga menyukai Kris ? " celetuk Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Tao berdecih pelan.

" Kau ini _hyung_, siapa juga yang menyukai _namja_ sepertinya. Aku hanya heran,apa yang membuat mereka tergila gila padanya. " timpal Tao kesal.

" Kau tahu sendiri kan panda jika Kris itu tampan,pintar dan juga kaya.  
Tak seorang pun yang akan menolak pesonanya, termasuk para _namja_ yang berstatus _uke_ sekalipun. Mungkin jika Kris melakukan lelang ciuman, mereka akan mau membayar berapapun yang Kris minta. " jelas Xiumin panjang lebar. Tao melotot mendengar penjelasan Xiumin barusan.

" Konyol! Apa sih enaknya di cium oleh _namja_ menyebalkan sepertinya? Kau tahu _hyung_, kalaupun Kris _sunbae_ yang ingin menciumku sekalipun, aku takkan mau. Tidak,terima kasih.." ucap Tao dengan ekspresi yang mendramatisir.  
Chanyeol terkekeh semakin keras. " Benarkah ? Atau jangan jangan justru kau yang ingin dicium olehnya Panda...? " godanya, membuat pemuda panda itu semakin kesal.

" Tsk! Jadi kau tak percaya padaku _hyung_? Baiklah,bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh saja ? Jika aku bisa mencium Kris _sunbae_ atau membuatnya menciumku,maka kau harus membayar semua makanan kita hari ini,oke..? " tantang Tao.

Chanyeol semakin menyeringai, " Hanya itu saja ? Oke. Tapi jika kau tak bisa menciumnya maka kau harus menuruti permintaanku dan mengakui pada semua orang jika kau menyukai Kris. Bagaimana ?"

" Oke! Siapa takut. "

Dan setelah mendapat jawaban dari Tao,Chanyeol langsung meraih ponselnya,ia terlihat mengetik pesan yang kemudian ia kirimkan pada sahabatnya-Kris.

Sementara ketiga _namja_ lainnya hanya bisa pasrah pada ulah kedua orang ini.

" Kenapa lama sekali sih makananku, jam istirahatnya tinggal setengah jam lagi huh! Ish, Mana perutku juga sakit,_aigooo_." gerutu Tao seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah toilet.

" Yakk Panda! Kau mau kemana ? Jangan bilang kau takut dan mau kabur _eoh_. Kau tahu,Kris sedang kemari dan kau harus membuktikan ucapanmu tadi " seru Chanyeol.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya sebentar,lalu ia menoleh pada sahabatnya itu, " Tsk! Jangan khawatir _hyung_,aku takkan kabur. Dan jika Kris _sunbae_ datang,katakan jika dia masih saja suka membullyku maka ia tak akan mendapat jatahnya " jawab Tao dan segera berlari menuju toilet.

Baekhyun,Suho dan Xiumin melongo mendengar jawaban Tao barusan. Sedangkan Chanyeol semakin menyeringai. " Kena kau Panda.. " ucapnya kemudian.

" Yakk! Park Chanyeol,apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Tao _eoh_? Jika sampai Kris melakukan hal hal yang buruk padanya maka aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu! " ucap Baekhyun ketus pada _namja_ disampingnya itu. Chanyeol- _namja_ yang sudah selama hampir satu tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya itu hanya berdecak pelan.

" Kau tenang saja Baekkie _hyung_,aku hanya ingin membuat mereka berdamai,itu saja. Memang kalian mau terus menerus melihat pertengkaran Tom and Jerry itu huh? "jawab Chanyeol santai.

" Maksudnya? " Suho mengerutkan dahinya.

" Kalau Tao kalah dalam taruhan ini,aku akan memintanya untuk berdamai dengan Kris dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _gege_. " ucap Chanyeol dengan bangga.

" Heh? Kau bodoh atau apa sih Channie, kau tahu kan jika selama ini Tao tak pernah menganggap Kris itu musuh. Krisnya saja yang memang suka membullynya.." sergah Baekhyun kurang puas akan rencana kekasihnya itu.

" Kurasa aku juga setuju dengan pendapat Baekhyun, Kita semua tahu seperti apa sifat Kris,dia pasti akan semakin menindas Tao jika Tao sampai kalah. " sahut Xiumin dengan raut cemasnya.

" Tapi tak ada salahnya juga kita mencobanya,siapa tahu dengan ini mereka bisa berdamai, terlalu lelah melihat perdebatan mereka setiap hari." timpal Suho yang langsung diangguki dengan semangat oleh Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian seorang _namja_ tinggi berambut blonde masuk kekantin itu dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya diantara mereka -tepatnya ia duduk dibangku milik Tao tadi-.  
Baekhyun yang menyadari jika Tao meninggalkan ponselnya di meja itu langsung mengamankan gadget milik _namja_ panda itu sebelum Kris mengetahuinya dan mengerjainya lagi. Tak lama berselang seorang pelayan kantin itu datang dengan membawa pesanan milik Tao, sepiring Spaghetti Hotspicy dan segelas kopi hitam yang diletakkan tepat didepan Kris-_namja_ berambut blonde itu.  
Kris mengernyit heran lalu memandang kearah Chanyeol.

" Jadi kau mengganggu tidurku hanya untuk kau suruh memakan makanan ini..? " gerutunya kemudian sambil sedikit menguap. Tampaknya ia tengah tertidur saat Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan tadi.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, " Tsk ! Percaya diri sekali kau Kris. Itu untuk Tao yang kelaparan karna dompetnya yang kau ambil tadi pagi! "jawabnya ketus.  
Kris tersentak kaget dan menatap horor makanan didepannya itu,tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai tipis. " Jadi inikah makanan bocah panda itu ? Pantas saja! " ucapnya yang entah kenapa terkesan geram.  
Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa makanan itu ketempat sampah. Dan tanpa aba aba ia menuangkan seluruh makanan itu kedalam tempat sampah itu. Mengabaikan teriakan marah Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

Kris kembali duduk dibangku tadi dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari Baekhyun.

" Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini Kris? Kau membuang makanan yang kubelikan untuk Tao. Kau mau membunuh Tao _eoh_ ? " desis Baekhyun geram. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah,jika saja Chanyeol tak menghalanginya pasti ia sudah menghajar _namja_ berambut blonde itu hingga babak belur.

Kris mengendikan bahunya tak peduli. " Aku tak peduli pada siapapun yang membelikan dia makanan. Tapi ingat, jangan sekali sekali kalian membelikan makanan dia tanpa sepengetahuanku. Atau aku akan melakukan hal lebih buruk dari sekedar membuang makanan seperti tadi! "jelas Kris dengan tegas. Entah apa itu alasannya,yang jelas ia terlihat cukup marah.

" Memangnya kenapa kami tak boleh membelikan makanan untuknya Kris ? Dia sudah kami anggap seperti adik sendiri. " tanya Suho menengahi suasana tegang itu.

Namun belum sempat Kris menjawabnya, Tao sudah lebih dulu sampai dimeja itu dan cukup bingung saat bangku miliknya sudah ada yang menduduki.

" Baekkie _hyung_, makanan Tao belum datang ya.? Ish kenapa lama sekali huh? Sebentar lagi masuk dan aku belum makan.."gerutu Tao tanpa menyadari siapa orang yang telah menduduki bangkunya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum ia berbicara, " Tanyakan saja pada dia,dia yang telah membuang makananmu tadi Panda. " jawabnya sambil menunjuk kearah Kris dengan sebal.  
Tao menoleh dan sedikit kaget begitu ia bertatap mata dengan Kris.

" Ish! Apa yang kaulakukan _sunbae_ ? Kau mau membuatku terus kelaparan _eoh_...? " tanyanya kesal.

" Tak ada. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan." jawab Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang sedang ia mainkan.

" Kau benar benar keterlaluan _sunbae_. " timpal Tao geram.

" Aku tak peduli! "

" Ish! Tapi Tao benar benar lapar _gegeee_..." teriak Tao yang sukses membuat keempat _namja_ lainnya melongo,termasuk Kris yang kemudian menyeringai. Tao memanggil Kris dengan sebutan _gege_...?

" Tsk! Kau yang keterlaluan Panda. Apa masih kurang kau membuat _gege_ cemas setengah mati karna melihatmu kesakitan seperti semalam hah? " seru Kris sambil menarik lengan Tao hingga _namja_ panda itu jatuh dipangkuannya.  
Kontan saja,apa yang dilakukan Kris barusan membuat keempat _namja_ lainnya terkejut setengah mati.  
Dan Tao yang masih berada dipangkuan Kris hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.  
" Jangan berlebihan _ge_..." timpalnya kemudian. Dan bukannya segera bangun, Tao malah menyamankan dirinya dipangkuan Kris.

" Yak! Tunggu tunggu, bisa kalian jelaskan apa maksud semua ini hah?" tanya Baekhyun mewakili ketiga _namja_ lainnya.

" _Aigo_ Baekkie _hyung_,kenapa masih bertanya _eoh_ ? Sudah jelas kan jika mereka itu berdua itu sebenarnya berpacaran. " celetuk Chanyeol sok tahu.

" Jangan konyol Channie, mana mungkin mereka pacaran ? Jika memang mereka berpacaran tidak mungkin Kris membully Tao setiap hari _eoh_! " sergah Baekhyun ketus.

" Lepaskan Tao Kris! Aku tahu kau pasti mengancamnya agar mau menuruti kemauanmu ini! "tuduh Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan Tao untuk berdiri,namun tarikannya tertahan oleh lengan Kris yang tengah memeluk pinggang _namja_ panda itu.

Tao tersenyum manis pada sahabat baiknya itu,Baekhyun memang selalu bersikap protect padanya.

" _Gwaenchana hyung_... " ucapnya santai. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran,begitu juga dengan Chanyeol,Suho dan Xiumin.

" Jadi benar kalian berpacaran ?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Sejujurnya ia juga tak tahu tentang hal ini,ia hanya berencana untuk mendamaikan permusuhan mereka sebelumnya.

" Apa kita pacaran _ge_...? " tanya Tao dengan nada manja pada Kris,ia menatap _namja_ pirang itu dengan tatapan menggoda.

" Tsk! Apa masih harus dijelaskan _eoh_..? " Kris balik bertanya dengan nada bosannya,ia meletakkan dagunya dipundak Tao.

" Lalu apa alasanmu membullynya setiap hari Kris ? "tanya Xiumin masih dalam mode penasarannya.

" Karna cemburu yang tak beralasan. " Tao yang menjawabnya dengan enteng membuat keempat _namja_ didepannya itu kembali membuka mulutnya tak percaya.

" Hah? "

" Tsk! Tentu saja aku cemburu karna dia lebih suka makan dengan Baekhyun dari pada denganku,lebih suka berangkat bersama Xiumin dan lebih suka belajar bersama Suho yang katanya lebih sabar mengajarinya. Dan juga lebih suka bersa-

CUP

Kembali keempat pasang mata itu menatap horor pada kedua orang ini saat tiba tiba Tao mengecup bibir Kris,dan membuat Kris bungkam seketika.

" Kau cerewet sekali Wu Fan _ge_..." ucap Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Alih alih tersenyum Kris justru tergoda untuk meraup bibir curve itu dalam ciuman basahnya. Dengan salah satu tangannya yang menahan tengkuk _namja_ itu,ia segera melesakkan lidahnya menjelajahi ruang hangat milik kekasihnya itu.  
Dan Kris menyeringai disela ciuman itu saat Tao mulai mengalungkan lengannya dileher miliknya. Ia terus melumat bibir curve itu dengan lembut hingga sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus dikepalanya.

PLETAKK

"Aww..! "

" Yakk! Berhenti berbuat mesum dikantin Wu Yi Fan! Apa kau tak malu jadi bahan tontonan semua orang hah? " teriakan Baekhyun menggelegar.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu Kris melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap malas pada Baekhyun yang tengah berkacak pinggang didepannya. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan kantin itu dan didapatinya semua mata kini tengah tertuju padanya dan Tao. Sementara Tao sendiri hanya menunduk malu,menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat saat ini.  
Kris kembali menyeringai tak peduli.

" Sekarang jelaskan padaku Panda, apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya ? "Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Tao. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun,lalu ia kembali menoleh kearah Kris dan tersenyum manis. Tao kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menunjukkannya pada sang _hyung_. Baekhyun masih belum mengerti maksud Tao hingga Kris pun melakukan hal yang sama,ia menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang terisi sebuah cincin dari emas putih di jari manisnya- _sama persis dengan cincin yang dipakai oleh Tao saat ini._  
" Ja-jadi...? "

" Jadi! Sebenarnya kami sudah bertunangan _hyung_..."jawab Tao.

" _Mwo_? Kalian sudah bertunangan? Tapi bagaimana bisa kau membully tunanganmu setiap hari Kris..? " Xiumin masih belum percaya.

" Tsk! Itu semua tak sepenuhnya salahku _hyung_. Kira kira apa kau tak kesal saat kekasihmu tak mau mengakuimu jadi tunangannya _eoh_..? " jawab Kris menggerutu.

" _Mwoya_? " lagi, serempak keempat _namja_ itu menatap Tao tak percaya.

" Astaga Tao,jadi benar kau tak mau mengakuinya jadi tunanganmu ?" tanya Suho.

" Salahnya sendiri lah _hyung_,kenapa ia tak mau menunggu sampai Tao lulus sekolah. Bahkan dia melamarku pada _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tanpa menanyakan dulu apa aku mau menerimanya atau tidak. " jelas Tao melirik kearah Kris yang kini terkekeh geli. " Itu karna _gege_ tak ingin kehilanganmu Baby Panda " jawab Kris kemudian.  
Keempat _namja_ itupun menahan tawanya melihat pasangan ini.

" Jadi kau membullynya selama ini untuk mendapat perhatiannya, begitu Kris? Ckckck! " Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya takjub.

" Euhm yeah begitulah. Dan soal makanan tadi,aku memang sengaja membuangnya,karna tak ingin dia kesakitan seperti semalam. " jawab Kris lagi.

" _ne_ ? "

" Semalam penyakit maagnya kambuh dan dia sampai mengigau ketika tidur. Dan itu sudah cukup membuatku hampir mati karna cemas Baekhyun _hyung_. Kau tahu kan jika penderita sakit maag itu tak boleh memakan makanan yang pedas dan juga kopi..? " cerita Kris panjang lebar. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, namun sesaat kemudian ia langsung menatap horor kearah Kris.

" Ehh? Tunggu! Apa kau bilang Kris, semalam ? I-itu berarti kalian tinggal serumah..? "tanyanya yang kemudian berefek pada ketiga temannya yang juga terkejut oleh pemikirannya itu.

" Tentu sajalah _hyung_,kau lupa jika orang tuaku tinggal di China _eoh_ ? Memangnya aku mau tinggal dimana lagi jika tak tinggal dengan _namja_ mesum ini ? " jawab Tao ketus. Kris kembali terkekeh,sementara Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya yang tiba tiba terasa pusing oleh ulah pasangan Tom and Jerry ini.

" Astagaaa...Kalian berdua memang benar benar pasangan yang aneh " hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir ketiga temannya yang lain.

Dan itu sangatlah berbeda dengan ekspresi dari siswa lain yang turut mendengar percakapan keenam _namja_ ini.  
Mereka yang rata rata adalah fans Kris hanya bisa meratapi nasib mereka ketika mengetahui jika Kris sudah bertunangan. Bahkan ada diantara mereka yang menangisinya ,seperti Tiffany saat ini. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk menjadikan Kris tamu special dipesta ulang tahunnya nanti malam. Sambil terus menangis ia berlari keluar dari kantin itu,mengabaikan teriakan Yuri yang terus memanggilnya.

" Sudah sudah,aku mau kembali ke kelas _hyung_,ini sudah waktunya pelajaran kedua bukan..? " ucap Tao sambil berdiri dari pangkuan Kris.

" Ehh? Kau tak jadi makan Baby? Bukannya kau bilang tadi lapar _eoh_ ?" tanya Kris seraya ikut berdiri.

" Nanti saja didalam kelas _gege_,sandwich yang kau buatkan tadi pagi masih belum ku makan kok.. " jawab Tao lalu melangkah meninggalkan Kris dan teman temannya. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia menghentikan gerakannya karna mengingat sesuatu,ia lalu berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

" Oh, dan jangan lupa Tuan Park jika aku yang memenangkan taruhan kita hari ini,jadi kau harus membayar semua makanan kami hari ini oke..? " ucap Tao menyeringai. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya sebal.

" Tsk! _Ne ne_ aku akan membayarnya Panda,dasar curang! " jawabnya menggerutu. Ketiga _namja_ lainnya hanya terkekeh geli,sedang Kris mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti pada apa yang tunangan dan sahabatnya itu bicarakan.

" Mereka tadi bertaruh untuk Tao bisa menciummu Kris,dan jika Tao berhasil maka Chanyeol harus membayar makanan kita hari ini." jelas Xiumin masih dengan menahan tawanya melihat raut wajah kesal Chanyeol.

Kris terkekeh lalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu pelan, " By the way,terima kasih banyak _ne_ Park Chanyeol,karna dengan taruhan itu Baby Pandaku itu mau mengakuiku jadi tunangannya. " ucapnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju kelasnya.

" Ya! Kau yang senang dan aku yang harus rugi huh! Dasar menyebalkan! " teriak Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas dengan acungan jempol Kris.

" Ish! Aku benar benar sial hari ini. Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan pasangan Tom and Jerry itu huh? " lanjutnya lagi mengerutu.

" Oh kasian sekali kau Channie,selamat menikmati hari sialmu dan jangan lupa bayar juga makananku _ne_..." goda Baekhyun sebelum iapun berjalan keluar dari kantin itu.

" Huahaha... Tak apalah Chanyeol _ssi_,sekali kali rugi demi sahabat ." gelak Suho yang juga berjalan keluar dan diikuti oleh Xiumin.

Chanyeol hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar,namun kemudian ia tersenyum tulus.

" Ya,setidaknya setelah ini aku takkan lagi melihat kalian terus bermusuhan seperti Tom and Jerry setiap hari. " gumamnya sambil berjalan kearah kasir untuk membayar makanan mereka.

.

.  
**FIN** .

.

.  
Yuhuuuuuu...Akhirnya selesai juga nich FF, super kilat bikinnya,cuma dua jam aja.  
Maaf jika kurang memuaskan jalan ceritanya. Idenya ini juga mendadak banget sich,jadi langsung ketik aja tanpa membuat plot.  
Abis sayang juga low pas ada ide gak dirilis(?)in kyak giny hehehe

Yang dah maw mampir dan baca terima kasih banget.  
Dan kalau bisa review ea...


End file.
